Lazos de vida
by Meemii Cullen
Summary: Edward tuvo una infancia nada fácil. Bella fue siempre la niña rica de la que estaba enamorado. Una noche de revelaciones cambia su destino, haciéndoles tomar caminos separados. Él tata de olvidarla y vengarse de quienes que lo dañaron. Ella hace su vida según normas preestablecidas. Pero todo cambia cuando el destino decide juntarlos otra vez. Y no será tan sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama pertenece Benja y a mí. **

**La historia está registrada por SafeCreative. No apoyes al plagio**

**Nota: Es una historia fuerte, contiene escenas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje adulto.**

PREFACIO

Cuando la oscuridad se apodera de ti, cuando tus únicos pensamientos son de rencor y odio, cuando dejas que estos sentimientos te dominen e interpones la venganza sobre todo, tiendes a olvidar lo que es realmente importante: lo que fue amar alguna vez, o si quiera recordar el significado de la palabra amor; ¿Amor? Cuando has vivido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, esa palabra suena vacía, como un eco, repetitivo y carente de significado o comprensión.

A veces, cuando miras hacia atrás, y te pones a pensar en qué hubiera sido de tu vida si no la hubieras conocido a ella, aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate que te miraba como nadie lo hacía, aquella por quién hubieses dado todo, pero que sin más no te eligió; quien te dio esperanzas para querer mejorar, hacer algo que la enorgulleciera y poder darle todo…

Tal vez, si la vida no te hubiera tratado tan mal, quizás hubieses sido diferente. Pero, siempre uno tiende a resaltar lo que aprendió, lo que respiró, lo que le inculcaron, lo que vio y lo que le enseñaron.

Al estar cegado por los fantasmas del pasado, pierdes tu esencia y terminas convirtiéndote en lo que siempre has odiado. Pero todo por lo que luchaste se revoluciona al momento de volver a donde todo comenzó.

¿Logrará el amor verdadero rescatar a Edward de sus fantasmas, de su pasado?

¿Merecerán Edward y Bella ser felices? ¿Juntos o separados?

¿Aprovecharán esta segunda oportunidad que les regala la vida?

"_Dios, está hermosa" "Y ¿comprometida?"_

Hola, es la primera vez que nos animamos a escribir.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Hay que seguirla?

Besitos, nos leemos

Próxima actualización 07/12/2014


	2. El comienzo de todo

LAZOS DE VIDA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama pertenece a Benja y a mí. **

**La historia está registrada por SafeCreative. No apoyes al plagio**

**Nota: Es una historia fuerte, contiene escenas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje adulto.**

**Summary: Edward tuvo una infancia nada fácil. Bella fue siempre la niña rica de la que estaba enamorado. Una noche de revelaciones cambia su destino, haciéndoles tomar caminos separados. Él tata de olvidarla y vengarse de quienes que lo dañaron. Ella hace su vida según normas preestablecidas. Pero todo cambia cuando el destino decide juntarlos otra vez. Y no será tan sencillo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

.

.

CAPITULO 1

"El comienzo de todo"

.

.

En el nordeste de Estados Unidos, en Oregon, se encuentra Portland. En unas de sus calles, Elizabeth Masen mira por última vez al pequeño que tiene entre sus brazos, aquel que fue concebido en una noche de desenfreno, drogas y alcohol. Sólo Dios sabe quién es su padre, si es que lo sabe.

Era la noche más fría del invierno, nevaba sin cesar. La escarcha en los autos resaltaba, era imposible caminar, la visibilidad era casi nula. Los pies de la mujer parecían nunca llegar a su destino, pero tenía que lograrlo. Las calles estaban desiertas. Estaban todos cálidos y reconfortados en el interior de sus hogares, por lo tanto nadie la vería.

Al llegar a su destino, sin mirar atrás ni sentir piedad de la criatura que cargaba; con su corazón despiadado lleno de odio y repugnancia hacia ese ser tan puro que era parte de ella —envuelto con una mata fina y agujereada— lo dejó en el suelo, al lado del contenedor como si fuese una bolsa de desperdicio y huyó.

Con el pasar de las horas la nieve se hacía más intensa. Aro Vulturi, que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles controlando la zona, escuchó un llanto leve.

_"¿Qué puede ser? ¿Será? No creo."_

Se acercó pensando que era un gatito al cuál su madre había abandonado. No sabía hasta que punto tenía razón.

Al acercase se quedó sorprendido, la suerte no podía estar más de su lado. Lo recogió y se concentró en observarlo detenidamente.

_"¡Mierda, sí! Un bebé. Dinero fácil caído de los cielos."_

Buscó en su cuerpo algún _desperfecto_, si lo tuviera no le serviría. También buscó algo que pudiera identificarlo, pero no había nada. Sólo la chapita que dan en los hospitales –que su _madre_ se olvidó de quitarla- y con eso Aro averiguaría su tiempo de nacido, que no era mucho.

Al observar mejor sus rasgos, vio algo que lo cautivó y decidió quedárselo.

Él necesitaba un heredero, alguien a quien pudiera moldear a su manera y qué mejor que hacerlo con un bebé. Éste se estaba poniendo azul —claro signo de hipotermia— así que sacándose su chaqueta, lo envolvió rápidamente y corrió en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo.

Ese alguien era Emily, una enfermera que lo ayudaba cuando uno de sus _chicos_ salía malherido o cuando encontraba de _casualidad_ un niño al cual sacarle dinero.

Emily lo revisó.

—Aro este niño no ha comido por lo menos en 12 horas, está desnutrido y casi muere de hipotermia. Tendrá aproximadamente uno o dos días de nacido. —Dijo Emily muy preocupada, mientras le da un biberón con fórmula para recién nacidos— Dios, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

Aro se dio vuelta y observó desde la ventana.

—Dime, ¿sirve o no?

—Su condición es grave, pero va a mejorar si sobrevive la noche.

—Bien, entonces me lo quedaré.

La mala suerte de la criatura sólo acababa de comenzar.

En el momento en que Aro decidió quedarse con el niño, su destino se marcó por un futuro lleno de desdicha e infelicidad. Aro era el mafioso principal de Portland, se dedicaba a la venta de droga, tráfico de niños y controlaba los robos de la zona. Era alto, de piel muy pálida, pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche.

Cuando Aro llegó a su _casa, —_que parecía un club privado donde sólo habían delincuentes, asesinos, prostitutas, drogas y alcohol— se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de los dormitorios de la planta alta, en el cual se encontraban tres de sus _niños _en sus respectivas camas. Los tres se sorprendieron al verlo.

—Eh tú —Aro se dirigió al más grande de los tres, tendría diecisiete años, era rubio de ojos negros. Su cama se encontraba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación—. Sal de esa cama, ahora le pertenece a él.

En ese momento fue cuando los chicos repararon en el bebé. Alex —quien fue despojado de su cama—, salió rápido de ésta y trató de acercarse para verlo mejor.

—Aro ¿qué hace _ese _acá? Es mi cama

—Silencio pendejo. Ahora es su cama —dijo Aro, mirando al bultito entre sus brazos con desprecio y poniéndolo sobre la cama—. Si sobrevive la noche, va a ser mío. Y se llamará Edward, como mi padre —murmuró para sí.

.

.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Edward después superar esa noche, fue criado como si fuera hijo de Aro. Éste le enseñó a robar antes de caminar, la estafa antes de leer y la venta de drogas antes de cumplir doce años. Fue criado con maldad. No tenía idea si lo que hacía estaba bien o estaba mal. Recibió abusos y maltratos de todo tipo. La pureza de su alma se transformó. O eso fue lo que Aro pensó.

En la vida de Edward parecía todo triste, sin alegrías, momentos felices, ni un poco de cariño. En el colegio todos le huían, nadie quería acercarse a él, le tenían miedo y lo discriminaban por su vestimenta, porque no tenía madre y su padre no tenía profesión. Lo llamaban bastardo, niño de la calle y cosas similares.

Nadie sabía lo que era su día a día —su contante lucha para comer, para beber agua, para dormir en una cama o simplemente bajo un techo o para seguir sobreviviendo—. Edward deseaba poder ser como sus compañeros, tener amigos, jugar en la plaza con ellos, llevarlos a casa y que una mamá lo espere con comida y con un abrazo. El no tener que preocuparse por nada más que cosas banales para niños, era lo que anhelaba.

En su mente de niño de ocho años no lograba comprender por qué vivía todo ese infierno, a quién dañó para tener que vivir todo eso. ¿Por qué nadie se preocupaba por él? Por ahora, no tendría esas respuestas.

Aro decidió mandarlo a pedir monedas los domingos. Lo ubicaba en el mismo callejón que lo encontró. Y si no volvía con una determinada cantidad de dólares, no dormía en una cama. El callejón estaba dos cuadras de la iglesia por lo tanto, ese día, pasaba mucha gente por ahí.

.

Un domingo de enero —el más frío hasta el momento— su suerte empezó a cambiar. Tenía nueve años y creía que todas las personas eran iguales. Nadie lo ayudaba, solo lo miraban con lástima y repulsión.

El destino juega cruelmente con las personas, a veces para bien y otras para mal. A Edward ahora le tocaba, por lo menos, unos instantes de felicidad.

.

Renée Swan caminaba silenciosamente de la mano con su hija al salir de la iglesia. Su marido —Charlie, abogado muy respetado del estado, severo y de pocas palabras—, no había podido irlas a buscar porque estaba en una reunión muy importante. Renée le dijo que tomaría un taxi —aunque su casa quedara a siete manzanas de la iglesia y hubiera un parque cerca en la cual la pequeña Bella podía jugar—, para no preocuparlo.

Edward vio a una señora que se acercaba, así que empezó su discurso. Tendría unos treinta años, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules; iba de la mano de una niña muy bonita, aunque apenas Edward distinguía bien sus facciones porque estaba semi oculta en las piernas de esa señora, que creía que era su madre.

Al acercarse al callejón, Renée se detuvo abruptamente. La voz de un niño pidiendo monedas le partió el corazón. Ella era una mujer muy buena, adinerada y poderosa, de alma muy noble y corazón piadoso.

A medida que se acercaba y observaba al niño que pedía dinero, se asombraba de la crueldad de la gente. No hacía falta tener dinero para que la ropa de tu hijo esté limpia y sin agujeros. Además, la iglesia siempre tiene ropa para donar, te dejan lavar la ropa allí y te dan todo lo que puedas necesitar.

Iba con ropa sucia, rota y que le quedaba grande. Tenía unas facciones preciosas, muy delicadas. Poseía unos ojos verdes tan nítidos como las hojas de los árboles en plena primavera; pero esos ojos reflejaban tan profunda tristeza que le entraron ganas de llorar y llevarse a ese niño de ahí, lejos de esos _padres desconsiderados_ que seguro poseía.

Decidió averiguar.

—Hola, soy Renée Swan y esta es mi hija, Bella

Edward estaba sorprendido, nadie lo había mirado como esa mujer lo hacía. Tenía una sonrisa cálida sobre sus labios y sus ojos mostraban mucha dulzura. Y esa nena, Bella, la miraba y mágicamente le transmitía paz.

—Hola, soy Edward ¿tiene, por favor, una moneda que me dé?

—Claro. Espera un segundo. —Y mirando a su hija añadió—: Bella, saluda a Edward.

Mientras Renée buscaba en su bolso—ajena a todo—, frente a sus ojos se estaba creando un amor profundo que solo bastaba con una mirada y una simple sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Bella y tengo ocho años ¿y tú? —dijo muy nerviosa, alternando la mirada entre sus zapatitos y los ojos de ese niño. "_¡Qué bonito son sus ojos!"_

—Hola, soy Edward y tengo nueve.

—¿Vas al colegio cerca de acá? Yo voy a uno solo de niñas y no me gusta. Me gustaría poder ir al común así nos veríamos y seríamos amigos.

Y sólo con esas palabras, Edward sintió amor.

— ¿O no quieres ser mi amigo? Yo no tengo amigos, pero está bien si no quieres. —Bella empezó hacer pucheros y sus ojitos chocolate se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward se alarmó. —Oye, no llores. Me gustaría ser tu amigo pero no puedo tenerlos. No me dejan y nadie quiere serlo.

—Toma Edward —Renée le extendió un billete de cien dólares.

Edward estaba sin habla. Recaudó como para unas semanas sin tener que pedir. Estaba eufórico.

—Con esto me podré ir —murmuró para sí, pero Renée lo oyó—. Gracias, señora de verdad.

—Edward ¿te gustaría ir al parque con nosotras un ratito? Así podríamos conocernos más.

Aceptó sin dudar, quería hablar más con Bella. Cuando contó que su padre era Aro Vulturi, Renée supo que no podría quitarle al niño, pero que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

A partir del domingo en que se conocieron, comenzaron una rutina. Renée y Bella salían de la iglesia, se encontraban con Edward en el callejón, le daban galletas de miel —hechas por la misma Renée— y ropa con olor a jazmín —el mismo perfume que usaba Bella y que a Edward volvía tan loco—. Se iban al parque que quedaba cerca y jugaban mientras Renée leía un libro.

Edward era feliz como nunca lo fue. Adoraba los domingos. Era el único día en que podía ser niño, jugar sin preocuparse y estar cerca de ella. Esa niña que lo tenía hipnotizado, con sus ojos, su sonrisa y la forma de arrugar la nariz. Podía permitirse soñar.

Soñar con un pasado diferente, en el que tuviera padres que lo quisieran, en el que no tuviera que luchar para comer o dormir en su cama; en que pudiera conocer a Bella de otra manera así ella podría quererlo en poco más. Soñar con un futuro diferente, uno a su lado. Soñar con alejarse de Aro y huir siempre con ella, que ella no lo abandonaría como se prometieron alguna vez, cuando ella vio los moretones que Edward tenía en la espalda.

.

Cuando Aro descubrió a Edward hablando con Renée, estuvo sin comer por tres días, encerrado en el sótano y bebiendo agua desde el suelo. Definitivamente Aro no poseía ni una pizca de humanidad en sus entrañas. ¡Hasta sus perros estaban mejor atendidos que Edward! Y esa no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que lo encerró en el sótano en las mismas condiciones.

De todas maneras, a Edward no le importaban los castigos ni los golpes que recibía si con eso podía ver a Bella, si podía sentirse amado o sentirse niño.

Edward a sus doce años aparecía en el callejón con los ojos morados por los golpes recibidos, o con manchas de sangre en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Para él era normal, cada vez que buscaba comida o quería beber agua, tenía que pelear con los bandidos de Aro para conseguirla. Sus problemas con ellos se incrementaron al cumplir once, por la supuesta _preferencia_ que Aro tenía por Edward, no entendían que, quizás, para él era mucho más difícil todo que para el resto. Aro le exigía a Edward demasiado por su calidad de _heredero. _

Ya no sólo era pedir monedas, sino poner en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado durante años —robar, vender droga, reconocer su calidad y diferencias, etcétera—. Y si no lo hacía, aparecía casi desfigurado los días posteriores.

Y no podría escaparse para ver a Bella.

Bella. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que dolía. Dolía incluso más que los golpes que recibía constantemente. Se levantaba pensando en ella, se dormía pensando en ella e incluso soñaba con ella cada noche.

Era su motor. Y para él, nada más valía.

El día que se dieron el primer —y único— beso, ella tenía doce y él acababa de cumplir los trece. Era invierno. Estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol del parque. Fue simple pero mágico. Ambos juraron ver fuegos artificiales y sentir _mariposas _en el estómago.

No volvieron a besarse un buen tiempo.

Los años pasaban y Edward se fue haciendo más hábil, protagonizaba robos y los organizaba. Vendía drogas mejor que cualquiera —estafaba a los ya drogados y borrachos, vendiéndosela cortada o a precios exuberantes—. La poca bondad de su alma se fue agotando. Su rayito de luz era Bella, la niña de sus ojos, su protegida.

.

Bella estaba increíblemente hermosa a sus catorce años. Parecía mayor y a la vez tan niña. Era tan inocente. Sus ojos, realmente grandes, eran de un chocolate intenso. Su cabello parecía mágico: rojizo al sol y chocolate fuera de él. Tenía una cara angelical y muy armoniosa; y su nariz —respingona y finita— era, sin duda, perfecta. Todo en ella era perfecta, al menos para Edward.

Era muy respetuosa, su verdadero amigo era Edward. Iban juntos al instituto, y a pesar de que no compartían clases, almorzaban todos los días juntos y volvían caminado a sus casas.

Sus compañeros de instituto pensaban que eran pareja, pero nunca los vieron besándose. Los varones no entendían por qué ella se juntaba con alguien tan _rudo_ como Edward; las chicas no comprendía por qué Edward se juntaba con alguien tan _simplona_ como ella.

A la salida del instituto Edward y Bella iban siempre al parque más cercano donde hablaban de todo. Eran perfectos juntos. La sencillez de ella con la humildad de él. El carácter tranquilo de Bella con el extrovertido de Edward. La _cuna de oro _de ella con la difícil vida de Edward. A simple vista parecía complicado, pero para ellos no.

Bella no distinguía si era amor o amistad sus sentimientos por Edward. Lo amaba sí, pero ¿a qué grado? ¿En qué momento la amistad se transformaba en amor? ¿En qué momento se transformó, si es que lo hizo? Todo, para ella, era muy confuso.

Cuando Bella cumplió quince le dijo que Edward que de regalo quería un beso.

—¿Vas a besarme sí o no?—demandó ella, con los brazos como jarra a punto de llorar. Edward siempre la complacía en todo y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—¿Va a cambiar nuestra amistad? Sabes bien que yo no te quiero perder.

Los ojos de Edward demostraban tanto, pero ella no lo notaba.

— Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amigo ¿verdad? Eso nunca va a cambiar.

— Nena eres lo único que tengo, no lo olvides —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura—. Te quiero por sobre todas las cosas.

— y yo a ti, Ed. —respondió, antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de él.

Y así comenzaron. No eran novios y nunca lo fueron. Tenían un acuerdo tácito de besarse cuando nadie los vería. No iban de la mano ni abrazados a ningún lugar, pero cuando estaban solos se _amaban _a su manera.

No hubo promesas ni palabras de amor. Eran felices con lo que se daban. Sus toqueteos inocentes empezaron a cambiar con el tiempo —tres meses— y ya no sabían como hacer para mantener sus manos quietas. Hasta que un día estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez y decidieron dejar de besarse.

.

Edward con dieciséis años no podía ser dominado. Había crecido increíblemente en poco tiempo —medía metro ochenta, muy alto para los de su edad—. Nadie le exigía nada, ni Aro que, para su suerte, confiaba plenamente en él para sus negocios. Se había ganado su confianza plenamente. Había trabajado duro para eso.

.

Para Renée el tiempo pasó muy rápido, su pequeña Bella ya tenía dieciséis años y estaba tan enamorada que daba le miedo, miedo de que pudiera estar con alguien como Edward. No era un mal chico, respetaba a Bella por sobre todas las cosas y estaba muy enamorado de ella pero no había futuro en esa relación. Edward no le podía ofrecer más de lo que le daba —escasos momentos durante el día, sin noches ya que él trabajaba en ese horario— y Renée lo sabía muy bien. No podría tener a su princesa en la misma —o mejor— cuna de oro en la que había nacido. Edward no podría abandonar a Aro, eso podría significar su propia muerte o la de Bella.

Renée tenía que hacer algo antes de que por fin se pusieran de novios. Tenía hacer que Bella recapacitara, que se diera cuenta que más que una amistad con Edward no podría tener. La empezó a mandar a clases de canto, piano y guitarra. También a tenis y a ballet.

Logró con eso distanciarlos un poco, con la casualidad —o no— de que Edward empezó a _trabajar _más.

Y se presentó su oportunidad.

A finales de octubre llegó Bella con su compañera Ángela —del instituto y de ballet—, presionándola para ir a una fiesta.

—Mamá ¿podrías decirle a Ángela que no puedo ir a fiestas, que papá no me deja?

—Bella, creo que sería una excelente idea que vayas, tu papá salió de viaje esta mañana, así que no hay problema. Y debes conocer más gente.

—Pero mamá, ¡de verdad no quiero ir! Riley es insoportable.

—Bella vamos, de verdad. La pasaremos fabuloso. —dijo Ángela, que empezó hacer ojitos.

—Bien, ¡iré! Pero déjenme en paz de una vez.

Renée odiaba que Bella fuera a fiestas. Nunca la dejaba, pero esta vez insistió para que Bella se sacara un poco a Edward de la cabeza.

.

.

La fiesta era en casa de Markus —sus padres habían salido de viaje—, mejor amigo de Riley Biers. Riley era lindo, alto, rubio y ojos azules. Era capitán del equipo de americano, por lo tanto era popular. Le gustaba mucho Bella. Cuando la encontraba sola —muy pocas veces y generalmente era en alguna clase que compartían— la invitaba a salir, pero siempre se negaba. Suponía que tenia que ver con Edward, que miraba furioso a todos los que estuvieran hablando de lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo Bella.

.

Bella se arregló lo mejor que pudo, decidida a aprovechar este extraño —y único— momento de libertad que su madre le daba. Usaba minifalda azul muy corta, una camisa sin mangas blanca transparente con puntitos plateados brillantes que se anudaba a la mitad del estómago. Quería sentirse deseada. Deseaba sentirse grande una vez en la vida. Usando unos tacones de infarto— y rogando no tropezarse—, se dirigió a la fiesta.

Después de una hora de estar en la fiesta, habiendo bebido más de lo permitido; decidió disfrutar y relajarse un poco.

Riley se le acercó con una bebida y empiezan a charlar. Bella ya estaba un poco achispada pero cuando la bebió, la mayor parte de sus sentidos se nublaron, haciéndola desinhibirse.

Riley la invitó a bailar y ella no pudo negarse. Bailaron gran parte de la noche, bebieron como locos pero nunca compartieron del mismo vaso. Cada canción que pasaba, bailaban mas pegados y sus bocas se acercaban más y más. Pero no se besaron. Las manos de él no dejaban ni una parte del cuerpo de Bella sin tocar. Las nalgas, los pechos, su abdomen, todo. Y ella, simplemente, se dejaba hacer.

.

En otra parte de la casa se encontraba Edward. Había llegado dos horas antes de que fiesta comenzara porque Markus había requerido sus servicios. Le había encargado una droga vulgarmente conocida como _calienta-yeguas_ —se da a las yeguas para que se alcen y se apareen con los caballos—. El efecto que producía esa droga en la mujer era de una excitación profunda, desenfrenada, que puede aguantar durante horas teniendo sexo y no cansarse.

Edward acababa de llegar —por segunda vez— a la fiesta. No sabía para qué querían más de lo mismo, si él había asegurado que era lo justo para _achispar_ un poquito más a las chicas

—Edward, hermano, ¿trajiste lo mío?

—Claro, y tú ¿trajiste lo mío? —dijo Edward, reticente a entregarle el paquete—, es una cantidad muy grande lo que me pediste anteriormente, y con esto más, ten cuidado que puede causar muerte.

—No te preocupes hermano, de verdad. —dijo Markus entregándole el dinero, intercambiando paquetes—. Lo que pasa es que llegó hace un rato la nueva _putita _de Riley, y no le gustaría desaprovechar la oportunidad. Es una de las pocas _nenitas _vírgenes que quedan en el instituto. ¡Imagínate! Dice que es su única oportunidad.

—Si él lo dice —Edward se encogió de hombros y decidió retirarse. No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

—Espera Edward —Markus lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La mirada de Edward cambió, haciéndole retirar rápidamente la mano—. Quédate un rato en la fiesta, lo pasarás muy bien.

Edward se dirigió al interior del salón. Allí la vio. Tan hermosa como siempre o quizás más, riendo, divirtiéndose como nunca lo había hecho. Se ve muy sexy. Se quedó contemplándola un momento más, antes de acercarse y darle una sorpresa. Pero su idea solo queda en eso, en una idea. Lo que vio le partió el corazón. Y en su mente encajaron todas las piezas.

_Su_ Bella hablando relajada con una chica. _Su _Bella siendo abrazada por un chico —Riley— que le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró en el oído. Ella asientió y se relajó en su pecho. Se despidió de su amiga. Y se fue junto a él.

Él, Riley, encargó la pastilla para su _nueva putita_, quien no es otra que Bella. _Su _Bella. Decidió seguirlos.

.

Estaba cansada. Se quería ir a su casa. Se sentía mareada y frustrada. El cosquilleo en su bajo vientre le era insoportable.

—Bueno Riley, me voy. Fue muy lindo bailar contigo.

—Espera, Bella. Deja que te lleve —_sugirió_ acariciándole la mejilla con _ternura_. Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos e inclinó la cara para recibir mejor sus caricias.— Voy a buscar las llaves del auto y nos vamos—. Se fue rápido, dándole un beso en los labios.

.

Bella se quedó despidiéndose de Angela, comentándole que Ryan la llevaba.

—Cuídate Bella, cualquier cosa me llamas. —le había dicho Angela, antes de que Riley llegara, la abrazara por la espalda y le besara el cuello.

—¿Nos vamos?— le susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Ella asintió.

Todos los miraban mientras iban saliendo, tomados de la mano, entre la multitud.

En el camino a la casa de Bella, Riley no paraba de coquetear con ella. Le agarraba la mano y se la besaba. Después colocaba su mano en la pierna de ella y la acariciaba. Y usaba todas sus facciones estudiadas —y que siempre funcionaban— para conquistar. Su fama de mujeriego era muy grande. Decían que si Riley te quería, te tenía. Y, al parecer, Bella no iba a ser la excepción.

Riley paró en un callejón oscuro, y la besó. Su lengua no estaba quieta y la de ella tampoco. Era una batalla en la que ambos querían ganar y parecía no tener final. Las manos de Riley se colocaron en el cuello de Bella para acercarla más y lentamente fueron bajando a sus senos, a los que apretó suavemente y rozando los pulgares por los pezones de ella, que cada vez se ponían mas duros. Lentamente fue desprendiendo los botones de su camisa para agarrar mejor sus senos y después, quizá, desabrocharle el sostén y poder saborearlos —no eran muy grandes pero, para su tamaño, eran perfectos—. Bella, al sentir los dedos de Riley colarse por su falda, se detuvo bruscamente e intentó apartarlo.

Riley no pensaba rendirse. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar. Ella se apartó bruscamente tirándole el cabello y arañándolo. Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Bella intentó bajarse rápidamente del auto, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Basta Riley! Llévame a mi casa. —exigió un tanto confundida. No sabía por qué dejó que las cosas se salieran de control; mientras se empiezó a abotonar la camisa.

—Pero Bella… La estábamos pasando muy bien, relájate. _No te haré daño_.

—Llévame a mi casa. ¡No sé ni siquiera por qué te he besado! —exclamó a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¡No! — Y se lanzó sobre ella. Le arrancó la falda y las braguitas, le rompió los botones de la camisa y le inmovilizó las manos. Parecía disfrutar como Bella lloraba.

—¡Auxilio! —Gritó Bella tan fuerte como pudo, pero su grito fue callado l sentir como una mano de Riley se impactaba contra su cara. Riley sacó su erección para introducirla en ella. Y cuando estuvo a un milímetro de enterrársela, la puerta del auto se abrió bruscamente. Riley fue sacado del auto y antes de que pudiera ver quien se había inmiscuido en sus planes, un golpe impactó en su cara.

Edward había llegado justo a tiempo. Le costó mucho seguir el auto. Estaba tan destrozado emocionalmente, al ver actuar a Bella de esa manera, que se distraía con facilidad. Se recriminaba que era culpa suya, por vender la droga, por ser lo que era, por no haberle advertido lo que iba a pasar en esa fiesta; pero ¿cómo iba a saber que Bella iría a esa fiesta si nunca la dejaban ir a ninguna? Por no poder cambiar su destino mientras estuviera en Porland. Pero tampoco sabía hacer mucho más. Esa era su vida, fue criado de esa manera. Para sobrevivir, para ser fuerte, para fomentar los vicios ajenos…

Sin embargo, deseó poder ser mejor y darle una vida de cuentos de hadas a Bella. La vida que se merecía. Porque ella era su princesa, su ángel, su Bella.

Y este mal nacido casi acaba con lo más puro de ella. Lo que guarda con tanto recelo, para el día que ella ame de verdad. Porque, para Edward, ella no lo amaba suficiente para darle ese regalo, para creer que podrían ser felices juntos y que sería para toda la vida. Sí, para toda la vida. Esa era la forma de pensar de ella. El día que se entregara, lo haría con el padre de sus hijos, su marido hasta el final de todo. Nunca —de las veces que estuvieron a punto de tener sexo— le dijo que no estaba preparada; siempre fue sincera explicándole sus verdaderos motivos para no hacerlo: tenía que ser para toda la vida y ella tenía miedo de que, si lo hacían, no lo fuera. Bella no hubiera soportado tener que separarse para ir a la universidad y pensar que Edward, la olvidaría. Edward la entendía, pero le dolía. Le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa su desconfianza, la desconfianza en ellos dos juntos, siendo sólo uno.

—Toma, hijo de puta, toma.

Después de darle el golpe inicial —que lo tiró al suelo— se subió a ahorcadas sobre su cuerpo y empezó a golpearlo. No paraba. En el labio, en el pómulo, en la mejilla. Los golpes no cesaban y sólo se escuchaban los llantos lastimero de Riley y los de furia de Edward.

No podía ni quería para de golpearlo. Ese hijo de puta quería dañar a Bella.

—Edward, basta.

Nada. —Edward, por favor —. Bella lloraba e intentaba detenerlo. Se había arreglado la ropa como pudo y salió a tratar de tranquilizar a su salvador de que no cometiera una locura.

Los golpes cesaron cuando se escuchó la sirena de policía y la de una ambulancia. Alguien los había llamado.

—Edward, por favor, vete. Haré la denuncia a la comisaria, declararé pero no te voy a culpar. Por favor vete. No quiero que estés en problemas.

—Pero.. Bella como…

—Chiss. Ve y luego hablamos.

Edward se echó a correr —Ed —lo llamó Bella. El se dio vuelta lentamente mientras seguía corriendo más lento, de espalda. —Gracias.

—Nos vemos mas tarde —. Sentenció.

.

.

Después de interminables horas en las que Bella estuvo declarando, poniendo una denuncia y siendo llevada al hospital para hacerle estudios de lo que había ingerido —voluntariamente o no—, pudo llegar a su casa. Renée estaba muy enojada. Su padre estaba por llegar y decidieron que se iría a Inglaterra con el hermano de Charlie a terminar el instituto. No querían ver más a Edward ni a Riley cerca de su hija.

Bella intentó por todos los medios decirles que Edward la salvó, no hubo forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. A su hija casi la violan y se juntaba siempre con el que vendía drogas ¿qué futuro le quedaba aquí? Ninguno bueno.

Edward después de huir de la _escena del crimen_ se refugió en el cuarto de Bella —entrando por la ventana—, lugar que lo tranquilizaba; y decidió esperarla.

—Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? Te podrían haber descubierto.

—Solo venía a hablar contigo, pero si no quieres me voy. Entiendo que estés muy cansado y quiz..

—Nada de eso y lo sabes —Bella agarró el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y suspiró —: Escúchame bien y no quiero reclamos; tienes que irte. Te están dando caza. No sé como se enteraron de que fuiste tú, pero te están buscando. La madre de Riley es juez y su padre es el comisario. Por favor, vete. Y que no te atrapen.

—Hoy he hecho la mayor estupidez de mi vida —continuó Bella— No sé que me pasó y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Nunca debí haber dejado que me besara, incluso no tendría que haber hablado con él. Por eso, ahora estoy siendo sensata y tienes que huir. Mañana mis padres me enviarán a Londres. Ya no puedo hacer nada.

Y lloró como una niña. Edward la abrazó, la sentó en su regazo y la meció. Espero a que se lograra calmar un poco para poder hablar.

—Cielo, aún podemos hacer algo. Ven conmigo por favor. Ven, huyamos de todo y de todos. Te amo, te he amado desde que te vi la primera vez. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen. Siempre has sido tú, niña de mis ojos. Por favor, y te repito, por favor ven conmigo. Sé que no puedo darte mucho, pero trataré de ser mejor cada día, trataré de hacer lo mejor por los dos, para los dos. Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Acepta mi corazón, te lo he dejado en bandeja. Tu decides qué vas hacer.

Bella palidecía a medida que Edward iba confesando sus sentimientos. Se preguntó por qué no se dio cuenta, por qué no lo notó. Su corazón se apretaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Dale cielo, dime ¿Nos vamos? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?—agarró su rostro entre sus manos y al enfocar sus ojos, verde contra marrón, palideció—. ¿Cielo?

—No… no me puedo ir contigo Edward, no puedo. Mis padres morirían si me voy. No puedo.

—No me contestaste. ¿Me amas o no?

Ella simplemente no contestó. Se levantó de su regazo y se dirigió a la ventana. No podía responderle nada, no sabía que decir.

Edward sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, como si le estuvieran clavando una lanza en medio de su pecho. Corrió a Bella de la ventana y se fue.

Se fue dejando su corazón, su alma y su amor en esa casa, en ese pueblo y en ese estado. Se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez que volviera, ya no sería el mismo.

Pero antes de irse, tenía una deuda que saldar.

Se dirigió al callejón, bendito y maldito callejón que le dio tanto y que tanto le quito; sabiendo que lo encontraría ahí.

—¡ARO! ¡ARO! —gritaba Edward como un loco, buscando al causante de sus desdichas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, maldito bastardo? ¡Tú a mi no me gritas! —Aro no se alteraba con facilidad, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

—Nunca me diste nada, ni respeto ni cariño. Dices llamarte mi padre, hijo de puta, y me trataste como una mierda. Siempre te fui fiel. Era el mejor en todo y lo sabías. Nunca te traicioné. Y ahora ¿qué me queda? Nada. Lo he perdido todo. —los ojos de Edward ardían. El desprecio que emanaban sus palabras y sus gestificaciones no eran nada comparado a lo que sentía por dentro.

—¿Para qué te hubiera tratado bien? Bastardo. Eso es lo que eres. Acá fue dónde te encontré y lo sabes. Te rescaté de morir ¿ y así me lo agradeces? Eres un bastardo, una escoria, y no serás nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más que eso. Ni tu propia madre te quiso ¿Por qué debía hacerlo yo? ¡Malagradecido! Los que son como tu, no merecen ser personas — espetó con sorna y malicia.

— Tu me has convertido en lo que soy, en un miserable. Pero, te juro, que algún día me vengaré.

— A mi no me amenaces. No sé qué te has creído.

Edward dio un paso hacia delate, con una postura amenazante. Aro hizo un gesto con las manos y aparecieron sus secuaces, los que tanto lo habían torturado desde que tenía memoria.

—Vete cobarde, y no vuelvas. A esa putita tuya me la voy a coger hasta cansarme y después de torturarla si no la mato, será mi puta personal.

Edward quería matarlo. Pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades seis contra uno, así que se dio media vuelta dispuesto para irse; no sin antes escupir el suelo.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando fue atacado por la espalda. Lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente. En la calle nunca se da la espalda; ese fue su mayor error. Y se fueron, dejándolo ahí, a su suerte.

.

.

.

Emily salía de su turno de hospital. Estaba dando vueltas por las calles, tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería llegar a su casa.

Al pasar por el callejón casi le da un infarto.

"_No puede ser" _

"_No, no, no"_

"_Esto no puede estar sucediendo"_

Lo primero que hizo fue controlar sus signos vitales. Estaba vivo._"Gracias Dios"_ No le podía estar sucediendo eso a Edward, a él no. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo arrastró hasta su casa — que quedaba a media manzana de donde lo encontró—, y lo cuidó.

.

.

Edward despertó. No entendía dónde estaba ni por qué le dolía todo. Pero a su lado se encontraba Bella. Y lo recordó. Recordó todo el dolor que sufrió por ella y su discusión con Aro. Gracias a Dios estaba vivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

—Una semana llevas inconsciente, tenía miedo de que no despertaras —musitó Bella con una profunda tristeza marcada en sus profundos ojos chocolate. Se arrodilló a su lado y susurró—: Perdóname por todo. Te amo. Huyamos. Huyamos de todo y de todos. Quiero una vida a tu lado. Por favor, mi amor, perdóname

—Te amo. Todo vale la pena sólo por escuchar un te amo de tus labios. Ya no tengo nada que perdonarte — Y unieron sus labios en un beso que sabía a perdón, esperanza y agradecimiento.

.

.

Dos semanas después huyeron a Nueva York. Edward consiguió un empleo que dejaba lo justo para vivir y pagar el alquiler. Cuando terminó el instituto, pudo conseguir un empleo en bienes raíces. ¡No podía ser más feliz! Bella podría estudiar lo que siempre soñó —literatura— y después podrían casarse y tener hijos.

Un día le comunicaron a Edward que su jefe lo está esperando, que tenían que hablar. En el escritorio de la secretaria no había nadie y eso le extraño. Ella siempre estaba ahí.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta y pasó. Al entrar se quedó de piedra. Su jefe era ¿Aro? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Segundos después entra la secretaria de Aro con dos cafés, y no era otra que la mismísima Renée. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Y al observan en una esquina de la oficina —literalmente— quiso morir.

Bella. Su Bella estaba en una esquina atada, amordazada y desnuda. Tanto que la quiso proteger y no pudo. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y matar a Aro con sus propias manos. Cayó de rodillas, superado por la situación.

Y despertó.

Despertó de verdad y todo había sido un sueño maravilloso y a la vez horrendo. Su Bella no estaba con él, pero estaba a salvo de las manos de Aro.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo que ella no lo quisiera.

Pero para él ya esa etapa de su vida terminó.

Emily entró a la habitación para curar a Edward. No podía creer que ya había despertado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, Emily; Edward. Me alegro de que estés bien, pensé qué no ibas a despertar más. Hace dos semanas que te encontré en la calle, después de la brutal paliza que Aro te dio.

—¿Dos semanas?

— Eso ya no importa. Te tienes que ir. Aro te está buscando, el comisario Biers también. Su esposa, la juez, ya preparó tu sentencia. Tenemos dos días para que te vayas; no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Dios ¿y Bella? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Quiero ayudarte porque te conozco más de lo que imaginas y te aprecio. Tu destino fue muy cruel, pero tengo fe de que las cosas van a mejorar. No te mereces sufrir más. Y acuérdate Edward, yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Edward estuvo muy agradecido con Emily, su hospitalidad, su bondad y su amor lo llenaron de fuerza para los siguientes dos días antes de su partida. Extrañaba a esta Emily, la simpática mujer que con su bondad lo curaba cuando él era un niño. Pero la Emily que lo curaba de grande, cuando él salía herido, lo miraba diferente –con lástima— y por eso siempre la evitaba lo más posible.

Siempre agradecería a Emily haberlo salvado y haber puesto su vida en riesgo por la de él. Le prometió volver y no perder el contacto.

Y el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Edward partió hacia un nuevo rumbo que cambiaría su vida por completo; sintiendo como en su corazón comenzaba a nacer odio y rencor.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas antes.

Bella estaba en el aeropuerto. Lloraba. Lloraba por haber sido una cobarde, por no haber aceptado huir con él.

"_Edward por favor perdóname"_

"_te amo Edward, te amo como nunca amaré a nadie"_

Le costó reconocer sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Pero el día que Edward le entregó su corazón en bandeja, simplemente se acobardó.

Mirando la puerta de embarcación y volviendo la vista hacia la entrada, rogó: _"Por favor Edward ven a buscarme, rescátame de este infierno al que me voy a someter" "Perdóname por favor"_

Lo que la tenía tan mal era la culpa. Culpa de haber perdido el amor sin pelearlo nunca. Cumpla por causarle sufrimiento a Edward, cuando él no merecía sufrir más, y por causárselo a ella misma.

Abordó el avión —sintiendo como su corazón se terminaba de partir— hacia un nuevo rumbo donde se convertiría en quien nunca quiso ser.

Una nueva vida la esperaba.

.

.

..

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**¡Hola, a todas! Lamentamos mucho la demora del capítulo, pero no lo terminábamos de arreglar. Queríamos que quedara perfecto y suponemos que casi lo hemos logrado.**

**Esperamos que les hay gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**¡Nos han dado mucha alegria!**

**Hanna Diaz: a lo que me refiero es que somos dos haciendo la historia. Benja (mi marido) es el originario de la idea. Yo (meemii) lo escribo, cambio a mi parecer y le agrego cosas (de mutuo acuerdo) para que la historia quede mejor. Lo publico en mi cuenta 1) porque el no entiende de fanfiction y 2) porque siempre tratarán conmigo.**

**Sin más que decir. Me despido.**

**Meemii **

**Próxima actualización 18/12/2014.**


End file.
